In industrial process or operation such as semiconductor manufacturing and/or chemical processes, equipment failure risk analysis of equipments may be performed as part of a predictive maintenance task. Equipment failure risk analysis, however, may require processing of very large data (Big Data), for example, because each equipment may have been in operations for long duration (e.g., several months or even years), during the operation of an equipment, many operational conditions (features) may have been recorded (e.g., 100 features recorded in every second), and during the operations of an equipment, many products may have been produced and many product features (properties) may have been recorded. Performing analysis on a large data set takes a long time.